Rosas Vermelhas
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: O vermelho e o verde como um único ser, lado a lado, mas nunca juntos sem que um ferisse o outro. - Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. A música também não. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio: **I Chall de Morte do Fórum Três Vassouras, ainda não julgado.

**Ship: **Harry/Draco

**Capa: **por mim - Link no meu perfil

**Sinopse: **O vermelho e o verde como um único ser, lado a lado, mas nunca juntos sem que um ferisse o outro.

**Spoilers:** 7

**Beta: **DarkAngel

**Finalização: **09/03/2008.

**Música:** "Wherever you will go", do The Calling.

**NA: **Obrigada a minha twin, que me passou a música, me agüentou enchendo o saco e ainda betou pra mim. Beijos, Dark.

**Rosas Vermelhas**

Chove.

E o fogo crepita ao longe.

A chuva não consegue apagá-lo. Até nesse momento, você é forte.

Forte e teimoso.

A luz do fogo ilumina minha face e deixa meu caminho avermelhado até a pedra negra.

Tudo à volta está avermelhado. Meu rosto. Meu caminho. As pessoas que me encaram de longe como se eu não devesse estar ali. A rosa em minhas mãos.

Mas seus olhos são verdes.

Sempre foram, mas agora parecem brilhar mais. Verdes e desafiadores. Sérios no retrato encravado na rocha. Na foto você não sorri. Me encara como todos os outros me encaram. Eu não devia estar aqui.

As pessoas se afastam, se aproximam do fogo, e eu me aproximo de você por entre as árvores. Eu não devia estar aqui.

Eu tinha que vir.

Tinha que ver você uma última vez. Uma despedida.

_So lately, been wondering_

_Who will be there to take my place_

_When I'm gone you'll need love_

_to light the shadows on your face_

_If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all_

_Then between the sand and stone,_

_could you make it on your own_

Quando eu estou à sua frente, não consigo te olhar.

Sei que você não está ali. É só um retrato. Mas um retrato que me encara com insistência, mantendo o seu maldito costume, como quando me encarava no Salão Principal.

Há tantos anos.

Eu sinto falta daquilo. Sinto falta de te ver todos os dias, de te desafiar. Você sempre foi um bom desafio. Você nunca permitiu que eu me aproximasse o suficiente. Conseguiu me manter longe com um olhar.

E eu não consigo te encarar nesse momento, então olho a rosa em minha mão.

Uma rosa vermelha. Você gostava de vermelho. Era a cor da sua casa, Grifinória. É a cor do cabelo da sua esposa. É a cor do fogo que você escolheu para te queimar.

Até o fim.

Minhas mãos brilham avermelhadas, como a rosa, e eu a aperto com medo que o fogo a tire de mim, como minha consciência diz que ele me tira você, te leva para sempre. Não deveria ser assim.

Dói e eu mordo meus lábios. Você não tem o direito de me fazer chorar. A dor que sinto é pela rosa, não por você. Os espinhos me ferem na minha ânsia por não deixá-la fugir.

Os espinhos são verdes. Verdes como a Sonserina. A minha casa. O meu lar durante todos os dias em que pude estar ao seu lado. E até nisso não estávamos juntos. Éramos como esta rosa. O vermelho e o verde como um único ser, lado a lado, mas nunca juntos sem que um ferisse o outro.

O vermelho do meu sangue nos seus espinhos.

O verde da morte nos seus olhos.

_And maybe, I'll find out_

_A way to make it back someday_

_To watch you, to guide you_

_through the darkest of your days_

_If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all_

_Then I hope there's someone out there_

_who can bring me back to you_

O fogo te consome.

Eu nunca me deixei queimar.

Nunca me deixei consumir, nunca me entreguei totalmente.

Eu fui treinado para um dia servir um homem, ao mesmo tempo em que deveria ser maior que qualquer outro. Eu não escolhi nem uma coisa nem outra. Quando eu me vi livre da primeira obrigação, exerci a segunda com moderação.

Nunca me envolvi.

Nem com você.

Tive medo do seu fogo. Tive medo do seu nome. Tive medo do _meu_ nome. Tive medo de mim.

Eu não pensava direito quando o assunto era você.

No fundo, acho que você me dava medo. Era impulsivo demais, forte demais, ameaçado demais, grifinório demais, lindo demais. Uma força da natureza.

Tal fogo.

Tal chuva.

Tal mármore negro.

Tal avada kedavra.

Tal rosas vermelhas.

_If I could, then I would,_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Run away with my heart_

_Run away with my hope_

_Run away with my love_

Você podia me ferir e isso era demais para mim.

Você podia me ferir e provou isso.

Você podia me ferir, e podia me salvar, e provou isso.

E isso foi demais para mim.

Eu não tive coragem de te pedir. Não tive coragem de te querer. Não tive coragem de te seguir...

Não tive coragem de te amar.

E agora seu corpo queima em meio ao fogo que eu não vivi.

E foi um homem que te amava que te matou. Um fanático. Ele me roubou o que eu nunca tive.

Eu não fui capaz de te matar. Não fui capaz de te querer. Não fui capaz de te pedir.

Fui fraco.

E sou fraco em te amar. Sou fraco em olhar para os seus olhos verdes e chorar.

Olhos que queimam perto de mim.

Verdes como o feitiço que te levou para longe de mim.

Para sempre.

_I know now, just quite how_

_My life and love might still go on_

_In your heart, in your mind,_

_I'll stay with you for all of time_

Eu choro e a chuva lava minhas lágrimas. Aperto a rosa contra meu peito e a chuva lava o meu sangue. São presentes deixados para você, aos pés da lápide de mármore negro erguida em homenagem ao herói Harry Potter.

Deixo-me cair de joelhos e não me importo que os outros vejam Draco Malfoy ajoelhado à sua frente. Deixo minha testa cair sobre o seu retrato e não me importo com a intensidade do seu olhar.

Tão próximo.

Morto.

Lembro seu perfume no dia em que estive mais próximo de você. O dia que me salvou da morte. O dia em que me roubou a alma. E choro pela minha alma perdida beijando com delicadeza as pétalas vermelhas da rosa antes de entregá-la a você. Antes de depositá-la sobre o mármore, como minha única oferenda.

Não fui capaz de me dar a você.

O vermelho e o verde repousam juntos contra o negro como que respirando sob as gotas da chuva.

Eu suspiro e me levanto, trêmulo.

Seu fogo perde força pouco a pouco ao longe. Você se extingue e eu faço um pedido.

Meus passos caminham incertos por entre as árvores e a chuva ecoa meus desejos.

Nós ainda vamos nos encontrar, Potter, para um duelo final. Em um lugar onde não importem passados, futuros, nomes, famílias, ideais, fogo ou chuva.

Somente o vermelho e o verde.

Nós.

Juntos.

_If I could, then I would,_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could turn back time,_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could make your mine,_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

**FIM**


End file.
